An Unexpected Visitor
by theimpossiblegirl42
Summary: Someone breaks into the Manor and doesn't seem to have stolen anything when The People get involved. Who is this intruder, and how will Artemis deal with the situation?


Artemis Fowl II went to sleep that night with the computer code necessary to hack into the world's largest transnational corporation racing through his brilliant mind. He had been working on it furiously for the past week and had finally figured it out. He was completely exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep the moment he laid down in his rather expensive bed.

This is why he was extremely annoyed when only a couple hours later he awoke abruptly to see two, bright blue eyes. He stared at them quizzically, he was shocked and confused. They were determined and shone with an intelligence that he only saw when looking in the mirror. He was so entranced that for a moment he didn't question their reason for being there. When he did, he let out a small shriek and the eyes abruptly disappeared as their owner leaped out of his open window. Artemis's brain finally kicked in and the raced to the window, but the intruder was nowhere to be seen.

It was only a moment later when Butler came stampeding into the room, wearing a worried look.

"What happened," questioned the bodyguard, "I heard you make a strange noise."

"There was someone in my room. They escaped out the window, but are long gone by now."

"Did you get a good look at 'em? Did they take anything?"

"I only say their blue eyes. I have no idea as to their age, height, or gender. I haven't had a chance to check for anything. I don't think they meant to wake me up, so hopefully they weren't able to finish whatever it is they came here to do. We need to determine how whoever it was got through the security system." Artemis was trying not to show it, but he was a little shaken up. Someone had gotten past his admittedly superfluous security measures. At least, he had thought they were too much until now. If they'd made it in once, what was to stop them from doing it again?

With that, Artemis began to take inventory. It made no logical sense for the intruder to enter his bedroom unless they were specifically looking for something in there. It was probably the riskiest place to enter, so there must be a reason. Looking around, he didn't notice anything missing. He did a more detailed search and still found everything exactly where it was supposed to be. With a more average person, it would be reasonable to check several more times to account for any possible lapses of memory. However, Artemis Fowl isn't average under any definition of the word so such measures were unnecessary.

Being quite puzzled, the young prodigy went to meet Butler to go over the surveillance tapes. They would then know the other rooms that they would need to check for missing possessions.

"Have you found anything yet, Butler?"

"It looks like we were feed a loop. All of the cameras played previous footage without the intruder for 3 minutes total. There's nothing here. It's possible that we're dealing with the fairy folk."

Artemis shook his head with a contemplative look on his pale face. "It's unlikely, unless they're working with another human to rob me. I didn't get a very good look, but I'm certain that this person was too tall to be one of The People." He knew that this person must be a very skilled hacker to access his cameras. It is very likely that multiple people were involved, at least one person to hack and then the intruder. It was even possible that there were multiple people in the manor simultaneously, as their security footage was useless. "I don't understand how they surpassed all of the other security measures. We need to find out who we're dealing with. But first, we should do an inventory of the rest of the house."

Butler and I scoured the entire manor taking inventory. However, everything seemed to be exactly where it was supposed to be. Nothing seemed to be missing. Needless to say, Artemis was incredibly puzzled. The people or person responsible for waking him obviously had to be significantly above average intelligence to get past all of the security measures. However, if they were so smart why would they make the stupid mistake of going into his room and waking him up without taking anything?

However, there was one thing that was really bugging the genius. He couldn't get the image of the intruder's eyes out of his head. Just from the few moments he looked into them, he could tell that their owner has an incredibly high IQ, possibly even close to his. That thought terrified him, more than he would like to admit. When he looked into those eyes, he hadn't seen any malice or sign of spite, just a blazing curiosity and determination. He was annoyed that he was wasting so much time thinking about his newfound enemy's _eyes_, when he needed to be preventing any future intrusions.

Being lost in his thoughts and with tension running high, Artemis Fowl II shrieked for the second time that day when he heard his fairy communication device buzzing loudly.

**I realize this is a little short and I apologize. Future chapters will be much longer, I promise! I just wanted to get this story started and posted. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you would leave a review, they really help me update faster and know what my readers like :D**


End file.
